Valentine's Day Prompt Fic
by rachello344
Summary: Some fic I wrote based on prompts I received on tumblr. KaiShin/ShinKai with appearances made by Hakuba, Ran, and a few others.
1. Mystery Man

"Kudou, when did that rose get there?" one of his classmates (Hanako?) asked. Shinichi glanced up and turned back to his book.

"Who knows. I wasn't really paying attention."

" _You_ weren't? So, you don't know who it's from? Does that mean you have a secret admirer?"

"Just because I don't know when it got there, doesn't mean I don't know who it's from." Shinichi turned the page. Valentine's Day was always such a hassle.

"What? Then who's it from?"

"Kaito, obviously."

* * *

When pink and red confetti hearts shot out of his bag, Shinichi let out a weary sigh. His baleful stare drew attention from one of the boys in his criminal psychology lecture (Kaneda?).

"Kudou, do you have a secret girlfriend or something? Hanako mentioned you didn't seem surprised earlier."

Shinichi sighed again. "Kaito thinks it's romantic or something. It's mostly annoying."

"Who's Kaito?"

* * *

When he went to the locker room after soccer practice, he was mostly resigned to the fact that his shirt was now patterned with little hearts. He narrowed his eyes, but pulled it on anyway. It was better to humor Kaito.

"Dude, did your girlfriend put you up to this or did you lose a bet?" one of his teammates, Nagatomo, asked, gesturing at the shirt.

Shinichi looked down at it again, rolling his eyes. "Neither. Kaito swapped my shirt while we were practicing."

"Wait, Kudou, do you have a boyfriend?"

* * *

When his day finally ended, Shinichi was met at the entrance with a large bouquet of roses (14), a bright box of chocolates (probably dark chocolate or coffee-flavored), and a bright smile from the best young magician in the country.

"Shinichi! Happy Valentine's Day!" Kaito beamed and bounced forward, presenting his gifts.

"Isn't this a little much, Kaito?" Shinichi gestured at everything, raising his eyebrows. "You know you don't have to court me, right?"

Kaito laughed. "Of course I don't, but I wanted to. It's not every day you'd allow me to make all kinds of public displays and declarations, right?"

"That's true, I suppose." Shinichi rolled his eyes, feeling fond. "So, now what, Mr. Romantic?"

"Now, dinner and a movie! We're eating your favorite and then we can watch that Detective Samonji movie that came out a few weeks ago." Kaito pressed the flowers into Shinichi's grip, tucked the chocolate into his backpack, and took his hand with a bright smile.

Shinichi kissed him once, a brief peck on the lips.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? After all, once we're done with dinner and a movie, I'd like to wish my boyfriend a very happy Valentine's Day."

Kaito's face turned a lovely shade of red at the implications. Shinichi grinned, unrepentant.

As they walked away, chattering happily together, hands swinging between them, his classmates watched on in shock.

"Kudou has a boyfriend," Hanako said to herself.

"Kudou really is dating someone." Kaneda blinked slowly, absorbing the information.

"Kudou's boyfriend is really cute," Nagatomo muttered, a little envious.

Kaito squeezed Shinichi's hand as they walked. When he glanced back and saw people staring, he knew he'd succeeded. Shinichi might never talk about his personal life, but no one was going to confess to him after today.

Kaito grinned, triumphant.


	2. Never a Right Moment

Shinichi smiled, watching Kaito get more and more flustered as their date continued. Well, Shinichi knew it was a date. Kaito might still be under the mistaken impression that it wasn't yet. He'd been trying to give him something for the last hour, but Shinichi had other plans.

When they stopped in pretty locations on their walk, Shinichi made sure to ruin the moment in some way. His gift wouldn't be ready until about 6 p.m., so he had to keep Kaito distracted until then. He was going to give his gift first and that was that.

Every time Shinichi ruined the moment, though, Kaito looked more and more frustrated. Shinchi felt a little bad, but he had to put it off a little longer. Just until 6.

At 5:30, Shinichi said, "Kaito, I heard about this restaurant that opened a little while ago, do you want to go with me?"

"Yeah, sure, that sounds fun," Kaito agreed, no doubt planning to give his own gift when they got there. Shinichi smiled and took his hand. Kaito's face went red, but he didn't pull away.

* * *

Kaito froze outside the restuaurant. "No way. You did not get us a reservation _here_. It's _impossible_."

"I solved a murder here the weekend after they opened." Shinichi shrugged. "Paolo asked to let him know if there was any way he could repay me, so I asked him for a reservation on Valentine's Day."

"He drives a hard bargain," Paolo said, holding the door for them. "But if he hadn't been walking by, who knows if I'd even be open today. This man saved my livelihood."

Kaito smiled. "Okay, so he's pretty great."

"He asked one other thing of me," Paolo said, leading them to their table. "You see, I've been looking for something to draw crowds on off nights and I've decided to use local performers."

Kaito froze and shot Shinichi a startled look.

"Would you care to audition for me? If I like your show, I'd want to have you in here every other Wednesday, I think."

"I'd love to audition! I–name the time and place and I'll be there!"

Paolo beamed. "Excellent! Then come by here, say, tomorrow around 5?"

"I'll be here! Thank you!"

"Now, I think I'll leave you with your menus. Your waitress will be here to take your orders shortly," Paolo said, smiling at them both. "I hope everything is to your liking."

"Thank you, Paolo." When he left, Shinichi turned back to Kaito. He blushed at the awestruck look on Kaito's face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kaito."

Kaito froze again, narrowing his eyes. "You… Oh my God, you jerk! I thought this whole time you wanted us to be just friends, but you just wanted to give your gift first! Unbelievable!"

"I like to make grand gestures," Shinichi said, feeling a little defensive. "I'm not really good at the every day things, but…"

"You make an excellent grand gesture, Shinichi." Kaito sighed, pulling a small flat box out of his pocket. "Makes my small gesture look very small."

Shinichi pulled the box over, frowning at him. When he pulled the lid off, several things became clear at once. One, Kaito made the chocolate by hand. Two, the bandaids on his fingers were not from a magic show. Three, Shinichi had never been happier to receive chocolate in his life.

"It's uh, it has espresso powder in it. Since you like your chocolate kind of bitter, and you like coffee…"

"Yes. Yes, I'll be your Valentine, Kaito."

"Shouldn't that be my line, Mr. Grand Gesture?"

"Nope. This is suitably grand for me," Shinichi said loftily, placing the lid back on and setting it aside with a last warm glance. "Thank you. I know it must have been hard to make."

Kaito blushed, turning his face away. "It was nothing, really. I, uh, had my mom teach me."

"I love it."

* * *

After dinner, Kaito insisted on walking Shinichi home, taking his hand with a determined look. Shinichi laughed at him and swung their hands a little.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. You're the one who likes to disappear, you know."

"Not tonight. I'm off duty." Kaito bumped their shoulders together.

They walked in comfortable silence for several blocks, eyes trailing over the other couples on the street with them.

"Does this mean we're dating?" Kaito asked.

"I certainly hope so. Otherwise, inviting you up to my apartment would seem a bit presumptuous."

Kaito's face went red. Shinichi grinned.

Kaito pressed his free hand over his eyes. "You can't _say_ things like that! It's embarrassing."

"Am I allowed to tell you I want to kiss you?"

Kaito peeked at him from between his fingers. "I suppose so."

Shinichi turned to face him. "Am I allowed to kiss you?"

Kaito sighed, dropping his hand. "If you must."

Shinichi laughed, cupping his cheek and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. They kissed like that for a while, standing in front of Shinichi's apartment building. When Shinichi pulled away, he retook Kaito's hand and tugged him in the door.

Once they were in his apartment, Kaito tugged Shinichi into another kiss and another. And another.

Shinichi was already looking forward to next Valentine's Day.


	3. Sweeter Than

"Here, these are from the girls at work," Shinichi said, disinterested. "It's like I'm their little brother or something, the way they were asking what our plans were tonight." Shinichi rolled his eyes. "As if I'd tell them."

Kaito grinned. "Ooh, these actually look really good! Did they make these for everyone at the station?"

Kaito took a bite, humming at the sweet taste.

"I think they all got together yesterday and made a huge batch for everyone." Shinichi frowned, turning serious. "Next month, we'll have to return the favor. _Shit_. None of my male coworkers can cook, I don't think… I'll talk to Takagi and see what he thinks." Shinichi sighed.

Kaito gasped as he bit into one of them. "This one has caramel!"

Shinichi laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'll tell them we loved them."

* * *

On Saturday, however, the chocolate Shinichi received was all from admirers. Girls who didn't know him very well personally, but wanted to. Girls who didn't know he was already spoken for.

Kaito glared at the packages on their kitchen table.

"Go ahead and help yourself. Whatever you don't eat, I'll give to Ran and Heiji."

"What? You're going to give all of them away?"

"Obviously? I like chocolate as much as the next guy, but I don't really want to eat feelings chocolate from fans. It doesn't feel right." Shinichi frowned. "Maybe if I weren't dating you, but, well, I am, and I don't want to eat their chocolate."

Kaito stood from the table and pushed Shinichi back into their counter, kissing him like it was the first time. Shinichi made a soft noise, wrapping his arms around Kaito's waist.

When they stopped to breathe, Kaito tucked his face against Shinichi's neck, sighing. Shinichi ran a hand through his hair.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?"

"My boyfriend is sweeter than all the chocolate in the world," Kaito said, kissing him again. He paused. "Well, almost all. Satou's chocolate with the caramel inside was _amazing_."

Shinichi laughed. "Should I be worried, Kaito? Are you going to leave me for Satou?"

"No, but you should ask for her recipe. I want it. I'll make that recipe very happy, take it to a nice dinner, introduce it to my family, ask it to marry me…"

"Maybe I really should be worried. Are you going to leave me for chocolate? Even after all this time we've spent together?" Shinichi put on a devastated expression.

"Well, maybe I won't ask _it_ to marry me. But would you?"

Kaito watched–a little worried–as the question seemed to sink in. Shinichi's eyes narrowed before going wide with awe.

"Seriously? The day _before_ Valentine's?" Shinichi asked, sounding a little dumbfounded.

Kaito shrugged. "I was going to ask you tomorrow, but I saw my chance."

"And you took it," Shinichi completed. He laughed. "Yeah, okay."

"Really?"

Shinichi laughed again, brighter. "Yes, I'll marry you, you dork."

Kaito spun them around before dipping Shinichi and kissing him. Kaito was the luckiest man alive.


	4. Worst Day of the Year

The pile of chocolate only seemed to grow as the day went by. Kaito felt his eye twitch with barely suppressed irritation. Shinichi complained all week about Valentine's, but Kaito hadn't understood, hadn't _realized._ Now, he found himself agreeing.

This was clearly the worst day of the year.

"Kaito? Are you feeling okay?" Shinichi frowned, pressing his cheek to Kaito's forehead, checking his temperature. "You don't have a fever…"

Kaito wrapped his arms around Shinichi's waist, hiding his pout in his stomach. "You should stay inside for the rest of the day. Don't leave the house anymore."

"What? Why? What brought this on?"

Kaito shook his head, unwilling to explain just how pathetic he was. Shinichi loved him, obviously, so he had nothing to worry about, but he was still _jealous_. Knowing all those girls were giving chocolate to _his_ boyfriend was the worst feeling he'd ever experienced. And he'd been _shot_.

Okay, he'd been _grazed_ , but _still_.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to figure it out myself," Shinichi said, running his fingers through Kaito's hair. "You were sitting at the table until I got here, staring at the chocolate–" Kaito flinched. "Aha. Kaito, you know it's okay to be jealous, right?"

"It's completely unreasonable, Shinichi." Kaito huffed, pressing closer, soaking up the affectionate brush of Shinichi's hand. "You'd never cheat on me and certainly not with girls you barely know. Ran was my only real rival, and she's already practically engaged."

"If I've learned anything in my years as a detective, it's that human emotions are never reasonable," Shinichi said. "Emotions are inconvenient, messy, and completely irrational. And yet, they're some of the most important factors in our decision making process. For example, right now I'm feeling fond, and it makes me want to curl up on the couch with you and cuddle until you're feeling better."

"I don't know, Shinichi, that sounded pretty rational to me," Kaito mumbled into his shirt, smiling a little.

"No, it's definitely not. See, rationally I should tell you I have work to finish up. My feelings, however, insist that you are more important than work by _far_."

Kaito's face felt hot. He pulled back to meet Shinichi's eyes, stunned. "You mean it? I'm more important?"

"Infinitely so."

"If you add blankets to our cuddling, I'll let you keep the chocolate."

Shinichi laughed, pulling away to open one of the hall closets and find a suitable blanket. "You drive a hard bargain, Kuroba Kaito, but I accept your terms."

"Good."

When they were pressed together from chest to hips to toes, arms tight, until it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began, Kaito felt himself relax. His eyes closed as he tucked his head under Shinichi's chin.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kaito."

Kaito smiled.


	5. Beyond Late

Shinichi hesitated at the entrance to their apartment. He'd run into three different crimes on the way to the restaurant, and by the time everything was cleared up, the restaurant was closed. He winced. Kaito was going to be so disappointed…

He hadn't even been able to let him know because his phone died by the time they were going to meet came around…

"Shinichi? What are you doing out here?"

Shinichi spun around, startled by Kaito and his sheepish smile. "I could ask you the same! I thought you'd be home since the restaurant was closed already."

"You didn't get my message?"

"My phone died a few hours ago."

"That explains the lack of response." Kaito grimaced. "I thought you were really mad. I actually got you these to apologize," he said, offering Shinichi a small bouquet of daisies, no doubt taken from work.

Shinichi accepted the flowers and handed Kaito a box of chocolates, smiling. "I ran into three cases on my way to the restaurant."

Kaito whistled, impressed. "I got called in to the flower shop. A bunch of orders got destroyed, and they needed me to remake them as quickly as I could. But then the truck got lost…" Kaito sighed. "I ended up delivering most of them myself. I figured I was already in hot water, so…"

Shinichi laughed with startled relief, taking his hand. "Why don't we do something special tomorrow instead? We can just stay in for tonight."

"Everything's always crazy busy today anyway," Kaito agreed. He kissed Shinichi's cheek and unlocked the front door, leading the way up to their apartment.

Together, they heated up leftovers and ate on the sofa, watching bad TV and chatting about how horrible their days were, how glad they were to finally be home.

Shinichi fell asleep on Kaito's shoulder sometime after midnight, only waking briefly when Kaito helped him into bed. He fell asleep as soon as Kaito crawled into bed, spooning up behind him. Kaito kissed the back of Shinichi's head.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shinichi."

Shinichi mumbled a reply, no doubt garbled beyond understanding. Kaito didn't seem to mind.


	6. A Long Time Coming

Shinichi sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. This was the tenth heist he'd been to since his return, and Kid was still ignoring his flirting. Or, well, he wasn't ignoring it, per se. He flirted back usually, but nothing came of it even though he was old enough to actually do something about his (embarrassing) attraction to the thief.

Shinichi eyed the pre-heist set up with disinterest and mild apathy. They looked like fools today more than ever. Half of them kept running off to take calls from irate lovers and spouses, and the other half looked as depressed as Shinichi felt, but were trying to channel that into their work ethic.

Shinichi sighed again.

"Kudou, is something wrong?" Hakuba asked, overseeing the proceedings from afar as was his wont.

"No, it's nothing. It's my own fault, really. I let myself get my hopes up, nothing more."

Hakuba made a considering noise. "I won't say I understand what you mean, but I will say that I think you shouldn't give up hope on a holiday. That wouldn't really be sporting, would it?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes, but did feel a little better. Comforted even. "Alright, alright. I'll cheer up for the rest of the heist at least, but I retain the right to mope at home after."

"If that's necessary, you're certainly welcome to." Hakuba smiled. "Now, I believe we have a minute left. Best prepare, hm?"

Hakuba slipped away into the crowd of officers, but not before slipping something into Shinichi's pocket. Frowning, he pulled out a slip of paper. There was an address, a restaurant if Shinichi wasn't mistaken.

Curious, Shinichi put the paper back, and got ready to move. Just because he was willing to give up on the object of his affections didn't mean he wouldn't give the heist his all.

* * *

Kid grinned, standing with the window at his back. Shinichi estimated they had about three minutes before the taskforce caught up.

"Don't worry about them," Kid said, possibly reading his mind. "Hakuba's running interference for me. He owed me a favor."

"So the note was from you?" Shinichi asked, hand straying to his pocket.

"Consider it an invitation." Kid took a step toward him, then another. "We've been playing a rather exciting game of cat and mouse, detective, but I'd like to do this properly."

"What are you asking?" Shinichi asked, wary.

"Kudou Shinichi, will you be my Valentine?" Kid knelt before him, offering him a red rose, not yet fully bloomed.

Shinichi accepted the rose and opened his mouth to respond, but Kid stood abruptly and pressed a gloved finger to his lips.

"No, no, detective. I said properly. If you're interested, meet me at that address in a half hour." Kid pressed a kiss to his cheek before backing away, cheeks a fetching shade of red. Without further ado, he escaped out the window, probably climbing down the side, based on the lack of a glider.

Shinichi pressed a hand to his cheek and admired the rose.

It was a little needlessly dramatic and mysterious, intriguing, but then, Kid never did things by halves.

* * *

Shinichi entered the restaurant at a leisurely pace, admiring the décor and ambiance. At a booth in the back corner, he could see a young man in a blue dress shirt fidgeting with the menu. Shinichi smiled, gesturing to him when the hostess tried to seat him.

"Kudou?" she asked. "Please go right ahead. Your date got here before you." The woman smiled, waving him over.

When Kid saw his approach, he stood, the table rattling somewhat. Shinichi stifled a laugh, unwilling to embarrass him. He was just so happy to see something other than the unflappable and mysterious phantom thief.

"You came!" Kid breathed in amazement.

"I was trying to tell you yes, but you shushed me," Shinichi reminded him, taking the seat across from him.

"I, that's because, I want you to be _my_ Valentine, not Kid's." Kid took a deep breath before straightening with a nervous smile. "My name is Kuroba Kaito. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shinichi."

"That's what all this was about?" Shinichi laughed. "Well, Kaito, I'd be happy to be your Valentine, but only if you'll go out with me."

Kaito beamed. "That can certainly be arranged."

"It's lucky you sent Hakuba to deliver that note, you know. I was about ready to give up on you."

Kaito considered that, tilting his head. After a moment, he smiled again. "That's okay. I was prepared to court you if you weren't sure. I'm glad, though. I'd hate to start a relationship on that note. Never doubt, Shinichi, that you are my favorite detective and one of my favorite people."

"Well, I suppose you should know, you're the only criminal that's ever stolen my heart," Shinichi told him, tone serious.

Kaito laughed. Shinichi thought it was probably the best sound he'd ever heard. He was looking forward to hearing it more often. Kaito took his hand, and began telling him about the restaurant's specialties and desserts with enthusiasm.

Shinichi wanted to kiss him. He supposed there would be time later, when they weren't in public. Shinichi smiled.


	7. Chocolate Kiss

By the time Kaito got home, the kitchen was a _mess_. He glanced around the scene of destruction and chaos in bemusement. _What in the world…?_

"Oh, you're home early…" Shinichi frowned, disappointed. "I wanted to surprise you…"

"Um, what are you doing, Shinichi?"

He sighed. "I was trying to make you chocolate for Valentine's Day, but…" He sighed again. "It's a lot harder than it looks. It kept getting grainy and… This batch is alright, but it won't set for some reason."

"Why not put it in the fridge?" Kaito suggested. Shinichi seemed surprised. "What? That's what Mom always does."

"I see." Shinichi sighed again. "That probably makes more sense."

"You know," Kaito said, stepping into Shinichi's space. "You look really cute like this. The apron, the chocolate…" Kaito took one of Shinichi's hands and sucked the chocolate off.

They both blushed, and Shinichi's eyes went wide.

"Kaito, you…"

Their mouths crashed together in a desperate kiss. They only remembered the chocolate later, and by then, it had finally, finally set.


	8. Lucky Unlucky Day

Shinichi counted to ten in his head, trying to keep himself calm and collected. Freaking out would not help the situation. When he reached seven, Kid sneezed and shuddered pitifully.

At least Kid had a jacket and a cape.

Shinichi wrapped himself into a tighter ball under the blanket they'd found, frowning. People knew they were missing. He'd sent out a distress signal to Haibara, and she had replied before being cut off, so help was on its way.

Or it would be once the storm passed.

Kid sighed from the cabin's sofa. "You know, this actually isn't the worst Valentine's Day I've ever had."

"You're kidding," Shinichi said, shooting him a disbelieving look.

"I'm definitely not," Kid assured him. "Last year, my civilian face was a hostage in a bank robbery. The year before that, I was a little poisoned. And–"

"No, hang on, how can you be _a little_ poisoned?" Shinichi crossed his arms. How was it that someone so lucky otherwise was so unlucky in this? It didn't seem possible.

"Well, the chocolate was meant to act as a love potion, but instead it gave me a really bad flu. I had to stay home all week. Anyway, the year before that, my best friend's dad was bewitched into shooting at me, and I was nearly forced to become a girl's slave." Kid leaned back, considering. "You know, somehow, I'm inclined to blame her for this and the bank thing, too. This was probably some weird plan of hers. Sorry, Kudou."

Shinichi blinked once. Then again. Right. He shook his head, deciding to ignore the new information for now. It was just going to confuse him.

If it was all the mystery girl's fault, he couldn't say he was sad about how it worked out. Getting to spend more time with Kid, while stressful and fraught with the potential for embarrassment, was better than spending Valentine's Day home alone, feeling sorry for himself.

All of his friends were dating, which left him as the only single friend in the group. It wasn't usually lonely, given that they were _all_ friends, but on a lovers' holiday?

He glanced over at Kid.

He could do worse than waiting out what was probably the last winter storm with Kid.

"Well, you're better than pity chocolate and case files," Shinichi said, unthinking.

Kid laughed, surprised. "Well, that's a relief, detective. It's good to know where I stand." His eyes seemed to glitter behind the monocle. Shinichi stifled a lovestruck sigh. He was so pathetic.

The wind outside howled, the windows and doors rattling with the force. The temperature in the cabin seemed to drop further. Shinichi dropped his head to his knees, shivering.

"Kudou, I think we should probably not be on opposite ends of the room. Not when it's this cold."

Shinichi nodded, but he didn't really want to get up. It was so _cold_. Seeming to sense his reluctance, Shinichi heard Kid get up and shuffle over to the large chair Shinichi was curled up on. Before Shinichi could so much as lift his head, Kid was smooshing in next to him and wrapping them up together.

Shinichi ended up half on his lap, but he was already feeling warmer. Kid draped cape over them both, sealing the heat in a little more.

Shinichi closed his eyes, soaking up the warmth and contact. So pathetic. Ran's voice seemed to echo in his head: _If you don't take a chance, you'll never know. Do you really want to repeat our mistakes?_

Even so, he couldn't bring himself to broach the subject of his embarrassing crush. They needed to stay close. If Shinichi made everything awkward _now_ …

He sighed.

"What's got you thinking so hard? Coming up with a brilliant escape plan?" Kid asked, voice barely managing his usual casual good humor.

Shinichi shook his head. "Just thinking." Shinichi sighed again. "I'm glad it's you I got stuck with."

Kid froze, arms tightening their hold for a moment. He laughed a little shakily.

"Could you imagine? I'm just thinking how horrible being stuck with _Hakuba_ would be." Kid's laugh sounded a little desperate. "I thought being stuck with you would be uncomfortable, but it's been pretty nice overall. You know, despite the _blizzard_."

Shinichi snickered. "I don't understand what your issue with Hakuba is. He's a very kind and intelligent detective."

"Exactly, he's a _detective._ And also a huge show-offy jerk."

"Well, I'm a detective, and I have been told I can be both show-offy and a jerk," Shinichi said into his knees.

"Yeah, but I like _you_." Kid was probably rolling his eyes like the distinction should be obvious. Maybe to him it was. "Besides, you haven't even asked any invasive questions and we've been here for at least an hour. Hakuba would've dived for the monocle the moment the door was shut, just to prove a point."

"You do realize that Hakuba has no interest in capturing you, right? He puts on a big show, but…"

"No no no, Kudou, you'll wreck the illusion. Hakuba is my enemy, not my ally. He's also annoying, and if he knew I considered him a friend, he'd get all smug and I'd get in trouble for punching him."

Shinichi laughed. "The both of you are ridiculous. Someday, you'll admit to being friends."

"It'll snow in Hell first," Kid muttered darkly.

The silence settled around them, soft and warm like the blanket Shinichi was bundled under, like Kid's arms around him.

"If I had to choose," Shinichi began carefully, heart pounding in his throat, "to be stranded in a cabin in a blizzard on Valentine's Day with anyone… I'd choose you."

Kid's arms drew tight around him again. Shinichi filed the reaction away; once more would be a pattern.

"You… Really? On Valentine's Day?" Kid asked, voice uncharacteristcally soft. Shinichi wished he could see his face.

"I told you, didn't I? I was going to eat pity chocolate and work a little more after the heist tonight. I don't exactly have anyone waiting for me at home, you know?"

"I… Somehow, I always got the impression you were dating your friend, Ran. The two of you are always so close, so I thought…"

Shinichi snorted. "An understandable misconception. We did date for a little while, but it didn't exactly work out." Shinichi shifted a little, leaning further into Kid. "She's dating the girl you impersonated a while ago, Sera."

"The detective I thought was a boy? The one with the impressive kick?"

"The very same."

Kid whistled. "That's one couple you don't want to get on the wrong side of." Shinichi laughed and nodded, and they both fell silent for a moment. "I'd choose you, too."

Shinichi's breath caught.

"I… I was kind of hoping for a better moment, but since we're here and all, and I'm pretty sure you won't get weird about it, uh…" Kid fidgeted with the cape, fingers rubbing over the fabric. He took a deep breath. "I really like you, Kudou."

"Like, as a friend?" Shinichi hedged, trying not to feel too hopeful, but his cheeks felt warm and he was starting to smile.

Kid huffed. "Please don't be dense, Shinichi, we both know what I'm talking about."

The sound of his given name on Kid's lips was a new wonder that he was going to appreciate properly later. First, he needed to make several things abundantly clear to Kid.

Grinning, he turned until he was sitting more on Kid's lap and facing him properly. "I like you, too, Kid. I may have understated how happy I am to be spending Valentine's Day with you."

"Holy shit," Kid breathed, eyes wide and cheeks red. "Kuroba Kaito, please call me Kaito. Also please agree to go out with me properly when we aren't trapped here. Dinner or coffee or lunch or, I don't care, _anything_."

Shinichi beamed. "Dinner sounds nice." He considered Kid's–Kaito's face with interest. "Red's a good color on you," he teased. Kaito groaned, ducking his head.

"You're right, you are a jerk," Kaito complained. "I bear my soul to you, and what do I get? Snark."

Shinichi snorted. "What did you expect? I've liked you for years; it's not like I'm going to suddenly become some schmoopy romantic or something just because we're dating."

"Years, huh?" Kaito asked, meeting his eyes again. His smile grew. "I'm going to become the schmoopiest romantic imaginable. It's going to be amazing. How do you feel about flowers? Poetry?"

Shinichi groaned, pressing his face into Kaito's chest. "No," he moaned. "I've created a monster. I've made a horrible mistake. No, I've changed my mind, we can't date. Not possible. You're going to embarrass me in front of everyone, I can already tell."

"Oh, definitely. Could you imagine the look on that Osakan detective's face? Or Hakuba's?" Kaito gasped. "Oh my God, I just had a great idea."

"No," Shinichi told him, tucking his head under Kaito's chin.

"You didn't even hear my idea!"

"Don't need to. The answer is no. Leave Hakuba alone."

Kaito huffed. "My brilliance is being _squandered_ , my talent _wasted_."

"Talent for dramatics maybe," Shinichi muttered.

"I _guess_ I can leave Hakuba alone, but _only if_ you give me a kiss."

"Okay then," Shinichi agreed amiably. "One kiss."

He pulled away from Kaito's chest to give him a lingering kiss. When he pulled away, Kaito looked dazed and pleased. He leaned in for another, but Shinichi ducked his head back into the warmth of Kaito's chest smirking.

"Nope. We agreed on one kiss. It's too cold for more."

Kaito groaned, heartfelt, but rested his cheek on top of Shinichi's head. "Fine, fine. Later, then. After our date."

"Agreed."

* * *

The moment the storm died down, Shinichi woke up to the sound of a helicopter. He shook Kaito awake, grinning.

"Help has arrived."

Kaito grumbled, "Shit, gotta switch to a disguise… But it's so cold…"

"Oh, please, you're a quick change master and your limbs are plenty warm enough for this."

Kaito smirked. "I like this, getting compliments from a critic. A magician could get used to this."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, but Kaito did get up to change, finishing just as the door opened. Shinichi stood as well, facing the door.

Ran rushed toward him, checking him immediately for injuries before handing him a coat.

"You idiot, you've had me worried sick!" Ran scolded once he was deemed safe enough. She shoved his shoulder. "If Ai hadn't told me you called for help…!"

"But she did, and I'm fine. I'm just really cold. Can we get out of here?"

"Oh, there's someone else with you," Ran noticed. "I didn't bring another jacket, hang on." She jogged back out, presumably to fetch a coat.

"What's your disguise's name?" Shinichi asked once she was out of earshot.

"Kuroba Kaito," Kaito said, smirking. Shinichi stared. "What, too early to meet your best friend? I mean, I've already met her a few times, not that she knows that…"

"No, it's fine." Shinichi smiled. "It's more than fine. We are going on a date later, after all."

"That we are," Kaito agreed, leaning closer as if to kiss him again. Shinichi tilted his head taking a step into Kaito's space.

"I got the jacket," Ran called, bursting through the door. They jumped apart, faces red. Ran glanced between them, eyes narrowed. She strode closer, handing Kaito the jacket.

She was suspiciously quiet for a long moment while Kaito put it on.

"Oh my God! The two of you–that means–but Shinichi the person you like–" Ran cut herself off, pressing her hand to her mouth. She looked ecstatic.

Shinichi felt the blush spread from his cheeks to his ears and neck. She knew too much, she was going to figure out that he–

"You've been holding out on me! When did you meet this guy? I thought you were still hung up on Kaitou Kid!"

Shinichi laughed shakily. There was no way for him to answer that.

"Oh, I'm Kuroba Kaito. We met at a heist a few years ago," he supplied brightly. "I'm a _huge_ fan of Kid's! Especially the original, but the new guy's pretty good, too." Kaito grinned. "You must be Ran! Shinichi's told me a lot about you."

Ran hummed, a dangerous look coming into her eyes. "You met at a heist, huh?"

"Can we leave? Maybe have this conversation somewhere with indoor heating?" Shinichi asked, voice a touch desperate.

"Right, of course," Ran said, startled out of what looked alarmingly like an accurate deduction. "Let's go home."

As they walked out to the helicopter, Kaito took his hand and smiled at him. Shinichi relaxed. Whatever came next, they'd handle it together.


	9. BONUS: White Day

A/N: A White Day follow up to Chapter 7, "Chocolate Kiss," requested on tumblr.

* * *

When Shinichi got home, the entry way and living room were visibly filled with flowers. Vase upon vase, arrangement upon arrangement. From what Shinichi knew of flower language through exposure, they were all incredibly sappy and romantic. Shinichi smiled.

"Welcome home," Kaito called from the kitchen. Shinichi wandered his way, admiring the flowers. Kaito was dressed up and waiting at the table, a nice dinner laid out before him and the open chair.

"Kaito, what's all this for?" Shinichi asked, gesturing around them both. "I appreciate it, but it's just Monday."

Kaito laughed, shaking his head. "It's White Day, Shinichi. You got me chocolates on Valentine's, so I'm returning the favor. Only, you're not a big chocolate person, so I thought I'd go all out on flowers and dinner instead."

"Oh, the 14th is today, isn't it. I'd completely forgotten the significance."

Kaito laughed again. "Then it's a surprise! Even better. Sit, Shinichi. Eat."

Shinichi smiled, soft and fond. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me, you know."

"I know. I wanted to." Kaito's expression was warm and adoring. Shinichi felt himself blush a little, despite how often he saw the look. "You're worth all the trouble in the world, Shinichi. And besides, whenever I surprise you, you get this adorable look on your face."

Shinichi laughed. "Yeah, yeah." He took a bite, and made a soft noise. Swallowing hurriedly, his head shot up. "Kaito, you made this?"

Kaito preened, chin tilted up. "I've been practicing. You like it?"

"I love it, Kaito. This is amazing."

Kaito blushed, grinning still. Shinichi was going to spend a lot of time kissing him after dinner, he decided. So much time.

"Whoa, what's _that_ look for?" Kaito asked, attention moving from Shinichi's eyes to his lips periodically.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. I've just been thinking that I have the best boyfriend and I'd like to kiss him later."

Kaito dropped his fork. " _Shinichi_ , you can't just _say_ things like that."

"Coming from you, that's _rich_ ," Shinichi teased.

He took another bite. He wasn't going to let this food go to waste, no matter what Kaito did to goad him into making out with him. The food would not be as good later, but kissing Kaito was always lovely.

Kaito seemed to understand. He wolfed down his food like it was about to go bad. Shinichi smiled.

"Do we have plans for dessert, Chef Kuroba?" Shinichi asked, licking his fork clean.

Kaito groaned, heartfelt. "Yeah, we have plans. I have chocolate waiting for us. In the bedroom."

"Oh? And after dessert?"

Kaito tugged him into a kiss that made Shinichi's head spin and left his knees feeling weak. "Dessert," Kaito answered.

Shinichi kissed him again.


End file.
